


When the Nuka World Acts Upon You

by Darkwolves602



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Major Spoilers, Nuka-World, Public Nudity, Raiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: After claiming all of Nuka World for herself the Sole Survivor enjoys the fruits of her new conquest and reflects on how it all came to be.





	When the Nuka World Acts Upon You

Brianna couldn’t recall precisely when things had changed. In her previous life, she had been a loving wife, a caring mother, vice-chairwoman of the Sanctuary Hills Women’s Institute.  
   
Even after the bombs had fallen and she had awoken in this atomic wasteland Brianna had set herself out determined to make the world a better place. She had revived the Minutemen from the brink of destruction, helped keep the light of the Railroad from being snuffed out for good, made the Brotherhood of Steel a true power to be reckoned with in the Commonwealth. She had even reconciled with her long-lost son and tapped into the vast scientific potential of the Institute. Now, all those things felt like such an age ago.  
   
Then she had received the message about Nuka World. At first, she was intrigued, a new land to explore, pre-war secrets to uncover. She remembered thinking she and Nate would take Shaun to Nuka World after it reopened. But when she arrived she had found her paradise in the grip of raiders far more organised and dangerous than any she had encountered in the Commonwealth.  
   
As she ran the Gauntlet she kept herself focused imagining all the creative things she was going to do to the leader of these Raiders. Every trap and every taunt only fuelled her imagination for exactly how she intended to dispense her retribution. But after completing the Gauntlet and exacting her revenger on Colter, the leader of the raiders, she found herself in the unique position of being the new Overboss of the raiders which ruled Nuka World.   
   
Her first instinct had been to outright reject such a despicable offer. But over time her mind shifted to see the bigger picture. She soon realised that if she could integrate herself into the raiders hierarchy, convince them to place their faith in her and reveal their secrets she could bring down their entire operation in one fell swoop and see Nuka World returned to being a free trading centre as it had once been. That had been the plan at least, but as so often happens plans change with time.  
   
Brianna had always wrestled with the philosophical question of whether integrating into a new society changed who you were or simply allowed you to reveal your true nature you never thought had existed.  
   
   
****************************  
   
Walking out of The Parlor into the clear morning sun beaming down on her filled Brianna with a great sense of calmness. Having just spent the better part of the morning with Mags and William Black discussing raiding plans for the coming month. The sun felt good on her skin, the gentle breeze sending a shiver down her spine and bringing her nipples to involuntary attention.  
   
Brianna was dressed in a blood red Basque matched with a long open black leather jacket which trailed in her wake as she moved and left both her breasts and her pussy in full view. This was accompanied by matching thigh high black boots and dark gloves as a counterbalance to her fair white skin. Her long brown hair was messily contained in a ponytail which came to rest just above her shoulders. This was something else that had changed since becoming Overboss, she stopped giving a crap about what others saw or thought of her.  
   
Brianna wasn’t stupid of course. This was her casual outfit, what she wore as she walked within the safety and security of her new capital. Before going out on patrol she made sure to change into the set of marine combat armour she had procured from the lost shipment off the coast of Far Harbour and carrying her heavily modified Institute rifle.  
   
All those who saw her walking past knew they were free to look, but the first to touch could be the first to die. They wouldn’t die on the spot though, their death would be slow, painful and public. So far no one had been stupid enough to try. Perhaps it was simply to maintain the truce between the gangs although it could have something to do with the custom laser pistol and Disciples knife she kept at her belt at all times.  
   
As she walked boldly through the streets of Nuka-Town U.S.A occasionally her mind would drift back to the plans she had been concocting in secret when she had first arrived here and began to wonder how she could have been so short sighted, so naïve. In coming to this place, she had found people who shared her newfound ideals for what Nuka World and even the Commonwealth beyond could become. Out of all the raider gangs she always like the Operators most, possibly because their motives were both clear and coincided with her own. They both enjoyed the finer things of life and were not motivated solely by blood frenzy or idiotic frat boy, pack mentality and pranks.  
   
After a turbulent period of transition things had begun to settle into something approaching normality now that the raiders had a goal to aim towards. Even the Packs ill-fated rebellion could not see their new alliance undone. All that achieved was their leader dead, their territory usurped and the remnants of their group either fleeing or becoming sport for the Operators and the Disciples.  
   
Approaching the heart of her operations, the former Fizztop Mountain Grille, she was met by her loyal second in command, Porter Gage.  
   
“Fresh reports from the Commonwealth” Gage held up the folder he had in his hand, even gangs needed to keep some form of record for an operation of this scale. For the benefit of those who could read of course. “Caps and supplies are up but the Minutemen are still giving us trouble around Nordhagen”  
   
“I’ll talk to Preston” Brianna replied. “Tell him there’s a Deathclaw kidnapping children somewhere near Salem, that should keep him busy for a while”  
   
On the surface it may have seemed hypocritical, being both the head of the largest and most organised raider group in the Commonwealth and the General of the revived Minutemen militia. Still, stranger things had happened in the Commonwealth. But that was the beauty of it all, distributing both the disease and the cure with few on either being aware of her dual involvement. This created a strange sort of détente between her two opposing factions with raids and skirmishes from both sides becoming a regular occurrence all across the Commonwealth. Many settlements that had once fiercely defended their independence now saw the benefits of siding with one side or the other.  
   
The only place which did not feel the roar of sudden surge in conflict was Sanctuary, the first Commonwealth settlement and a place which still held a sentimental value for Brianna herself. Yet despite the wealth of resources, active trading hub and advanced infrastructure the raiders under her command were forbidden from setting foot there. The vast array of machine gun turrets, rocket launchers and patrol robots swiftly saw to any stupid enough to go against the wishes of the Overboss.  
   
The settlements further afield were a different matter altogether. Those who could defend themselves were kept well enough alone while those with few resources or support were left either firmly under the thumb of the raider occupation or the centrepieces for fierce territorial battles between the raiders and the Minutemen with settlements changing hands multiple times over the course of a few short weeks. The other benefit to having the Minutemen was that it helped to keep the other raider gangs in the Commonwealth in check.  
   
“Put it on my desk” Brianna felt kind of odd using such a typical pre-war phrase in such an unorthodox situation. She wasn’t even sure she had what you’d traditionally call a desk or even an office. Still, Gage tended to leave the reports where he knew she would find them for her to read at her leisure.  
   
Many amongst the raiders envied Gages position for being close to the Overboss, no doubt imagining the perks he enjoyed as the de facto second leader of Nuka World. And imagination is all that they would get. Gage was a loyal dog, but Brianna held no desires for him and he knew better than to attempt to use his position to make any attempts on her. The raider base offered enough opportunities to satisfy their needs that this was never an issue. The one line that Brianna ensured was never crossed was the forced rape of those they captured, they may be raiders but standards must still be maintained.  
   
Stepping off the lift into her Penthouse she was met by half dozen women standing in two neat rows forming an aisle for her, each naked apart from the matching set of black lace tights and the garter belt.   
   
“Welcome Mistress” they each said in unison.  
   
They were the Overboss’s handmaidens. Usually when raiders made mistakes or acted against their leaders they were swiftly put to death, that was the way the Disciples continued to operate at least. Mags Black came up with a far better solution to keep her people in line, skilled underlings were difficult and expensive to replace after all. Instead, she decided upon a scheme where those that were willing were given an opportunity to earn their repentance.  
   
One way for those chosen to repay their debt was by serving the Overboss in whatever capacity she deemed appropriate. The major difference between them and the captives was that none of her handmaidens wore collars, despite their mistakes they had not been reduced to the level of pack animals. After their time served the person could return to their regular duties, eager to regain their previous standing as well as their share of the profits of the raids once more. Those that continued to make mistakes did not last long.  
   
One of the women accepted her coat while the others set about their tasks to see to their Mistresses every whim. While most only served a single term here Brianna couldn’t help but notice the cute blonde with fair skin and shoulder length hair was here again. Brianna didn’t know her name, there wasn’t a need for it, but she remembered her as a sniper for the Operators. Probably explains how her skin could remain so clear in their new wasteland if she wasn’t working the land or getting roughed up in hand to hand combat. She seemed to be that rare combination of a highly skilled operative yet prone to infractions which saw her sent to the Overboss for correction. One might even begin to suspect that she was deliberately making mistakes in the hope that she would be sent here to serve. Brianna had to admit she enjoyed the girl’s services and always made sure to include a hint of pleasure with her pain.  
   
Brianna settled down into her chair looking out over Nuka Town, throwing her feet up on the accompanying footstool. Another of the girls approached with a tray of freshly chilled drinks. Brianna accepted the Nuka Dark and took a deep mouthful, feeling the combination of the sweetness and the alcohol wash through her in an instant. While she was partial to a drink during her off time the constant necessity to be prepared to respond with a clear head meant for the most part she avoided the narcotic stimulants that most raiders were known for enjoying to the extreme.  
   
As Brianna nestled into her seat she relaxed her legs open. The same blonde needed no instruction and was soon knelt between her Mistresses open legs, lapping away at her moist pussy lips as though it were the sweetest nectar she had ever tasted. Taking another sip of her drink Brianna looked out over the heart of the grand empire she was preparing to build for herself and the new age it would bring and thought to herself. “It’s good to be Overboss”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got around to replaying Fallout 4 and more specifically the Nuka World DLC. I played it the first time through going the raider route whilst feeling terrible the moment that I was directed to bring my newfound raider empire to the Commonwealth (Somehow all the people enslaved and killed in Nuka World itself was not so bad). But this time I decided to recapture all of Nuka World and then go the Open Season route and liberate it from the raiders and during this time I got the idea to write something involving a far more morally dubious Sole Survivor than the one I usually play as.
> 
> Going all the way back to the original Knights of the Old Republic when moral choices were presented I almost always went for the good option. Eventually though I decided to see what it would be like to take some of the darker choices and I shifted into playing as a sort of moral guardian for profit, doing good by everyone but always ready to screw someone over if the price was right. 
> 
> This idea of for profit evil kind of fell apart for me in most games, especially Mass Effect where past the first game the benefits you can get playing a Paragon far outweigh what you get as Renegade. This makes sense considering that going the diplomatic route leaves you with former enemies that owe you favours as opposed to enemies turning up in ME2 with a bad case of dead. This is not even mentioning that in most of these games the economy is so unbalanced once you know what you’re doing that the evil route doesn’t even have profit going for it and is just worth it for the evils.


End file.
